Remember Me
by trojan-priestess
Summary: Briseis learning how to deal with life after the death of Achille's, and the distuction of her home. (Updated)


Walking silently threw the quiet halls of the palace of Troy, Briseis stayed silent, it had been several weeks since her love, Achille's past away, she missed him desperately, longing to be with him. It seemed that no one could bring a smile upon her face, except for when she remembered the moments she spent with Achilles, during the war.  
  
The palace was still in ruins, but being rebuilt, as of the city. The Trojan people worked hard on rebuilding it, but most started to give up on rebuilding the city, for it was badly damaged after crumbling to the ground.  
  
There wasn't many Trojan's left, that serviced the war, Briseis knew that she was lucky that Paris had found her, but still being quite angry with him from killing her love. She couldn't understand why he did at first, there was plenty of times where he tried to explain why he had, telling her that it was a mistake, that he thought Achilles was going to kill her.  
  
Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks, as she walked towards the courtyard of the palace, where she had learned he had been burned. She stood near where the area his body was left to burn, and sat on the ground, as she thought of him, she had learned that she was pregnant, hoping to be a boy, to name him after Achilles.  
  
She placed her hand gently on her lower stomach, and rested back against a large stone that was left, as she imagined what life would be like if Achille's was still there next to her, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked, towards it, seeing a faded image of Achilles, "Do not fret" he said, as he leaned down to kiss her, but vanished.  
  
Briseis tried to smile, but she couldn't, she only started to cry more, "Briseis!" she heard a familiar voice call out, "Briseis, I've been looking all over for you" Paris said, as he ran over towards her side.  
  
He knew that she was heart broken, "Briseis..." he leaned down and hugged her, and let the girl cry over his shoulder's, as he had many times, "He wont be gone forever, he'll always be with you." he said reassuringly.  
  
Looking up at Paris, knowing what he was talking about, Briseis nodded, "I know, but I wish for him to hold me... at least to say that he loves me.." she said in between tears.  
  
"You know he did" Paris said, "I have something for you... you might like it..." Paris said, as he reached out his hand to take her own, "Helen and I made it, just for you."  
  
Briseis smiled, and stood to her feet, following her handsome cousin, Prince of Troy down towards the temple of the gods, where she had been many times, begging to bring Achille's back to her, "What is it?" she asked Paris.  
  
"You should wait and see" he said.  
  
He lead her inside the temple, holding her hand firmly in his own, and stopped, at a small golden statue of Achilles, and Hector, he turned to Briseis, "we made it in here, after you stopped coming, but we can move them if you like." he suggested.  
  
Briseis knelt down next to the statues, and gazed upon the one that looked almost exactly like Achilles, and started crying, "Thank you Paris..." she said, as she looked up at him with a weak smile.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Paris placed his hand on her shoulder's, "Do you like it? or should we rid of it?" he asked.  
  
"No... I like it, it will give me something to remember them by." she said as she smiled.  
  
Briseis stood to her feet, and kissed Paris' cheek gently, "Tell Helen thank you, you two are kind..." she said. "Now my child will know what their father looks like..." she said, she hadn't mentioned to anyone that she was pregnant.  
  
Lifting a brow, Paris glanced at Briseis, "Child?" he repeated himself, to make sure he heard his cousin correctly.  
  
Briseis nodded, as she took Paris' hand, and lead him back towards the palace, "Yes, child.... Achille's..." she said as she smiled, "he's still with me, in a way... apart of me... which I'm thankful for." Briseis said.  
  
Paris smiled, "Than I'm great full, your never alone Briseis." he said.  
  
"I know.."  
  
Back at the palace, Briseis took out a piece of paper, and a small quill, and ink, beginning to write, writing of her love's story, of what she knew. Briseis knew Achille's friends would finish off the story, but what she wrote, was her part, when she was his captive.  
  
She was thankful she had hid in the temple the day she was captured by the he attacked, and was captured. If she was never captured, she might of been killed, before finding the man she was destined to love, even if it was only to spend a short while with.  
  
Briseis thought how to word the story, it was a hard story to put down, she thought about writing it on Achille's sake, since he had mentioned once before to her that he wanted his name to be remembered, but then she thought of writing out her own story, about falling in love with him.  
  
She smiled at the thought, as she began to write the story.  
  
Sitting up in bed, Paris sighed, "I'm worried about Briseis" he said to his beautiful wife, Helen. "She hardly speaks, eats, nothing..." he said.  
  
Helen remained laying in bed, gazing up at her lover, "Give her time, she loved the man, and watched him die... how would you react if you were in her place, watching me die?" she asked.  
  
Paris shrugged, "Probably the same" he said, as he peered on top of Helen, and kissed her gently.  
  
Helen placed her arms around him, and closed her eyes, "I wish there was something we could do for her.." she said quietly, after breaking the kiss.  
  
"I don't know.... but I have an idea..." he said, "I doubt it will work..." he said.  
  
Helen became interested as she looked at Paris, "What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"What if we got some of the Myrmidons?" he asked, as he massaged Helen's bare shoulder's.  
  
Thinking for a moment, the blond looked up at the dark haired Prince, "Perhaps.... they were some of Achille's closest friends, but we can't risk contacting them, we can't risk another war... Troy is already in ruins, most likely to stay."  
  
"I know... but I just want to see Briseis smile again..." Paris said.  
  
Briseis slept diligently, her head resting on the desk, her story of Achille's pushed aside, as she dreamt of him, as she had many times for the past few weeks, the precious moments she spent with him, in between wars.  
  
Dried tear lines shown on her cheeks, as she woke with a yawn, stretching, and reaching for her quill, and ink, as she began to write some more. "Achilles..." she mumbled to herself, it was hard for her to get him out of her mind, she knew many Trojan women had lost their loved one's in the war, as of many Greek's.   
  
"You never even told me you loved me..." she whispered, although she knew very well that he did, she still wished she heard those three words, 'I love you', before he died, but his last words meant more than those three precious words to her. "But I brought you peace..." she said with a smile.  
  
"I can live happily knowing I did that..." Briseis wiped her tears away, "no more crying, I have to live my life in peace, that's what Achille's would want, to see me happy... to see me smiling." she said quietly.  
  
Briseis wrote for a while longer, of her story, and stood to her feet, stretching out, as she wondered down the halls, towards the temples, she hadn't gotten far in the story, there was lots to say about it, that she knew.  
  
"Achille's would want to be remembered as a Hero, which a Hero he will remain." 


End file.
